Korea's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: 2010, 2011
1. 2010

yay! sorry I didn't get it out earlier, guys. I totally forgot. and yes, I use some Korean in this. South Korea calls North Korea N-kun, since South Korea is usually just called Korea. Like North Italy is just Italy, and South Italy is Romano. by the way, I don't like this couple, but it's pretty popular I suppose so...yeah. (personally, I've gotten into RussiaxJapan *giggles* its a cute pairing~)

also, I suggest this, but Estonia and Latvia are bed-buddies, but since they actually love each other beyond the "I wanna get in your pants" they are having 'bed-buddy tension'. Russia thinks their fighting is funny, until Latvia starts throwing vases and whatnot...

* * *

South Korea, or just Korea, woke up one fine morning, turning to look at the other person in his bed. He watched in awe as Japan's bare chest rose and fell. He really loved the older boy, but Japan has said on many occasions that they are "_only friends…erm, associates with benefits_."

_What does that even mean_? Korea huffed to himself. Japan rolled over closer to him, and he smiled softly and wrapped an arm around the Japanese man's torso. "A-ahn…" Japan whined, snuggling into Korea's neck. Korea grinned.

"_Ring~! Ring~! Ri_-"

"Mwo?" Korea answered, irritated that someone would call so early.

"_Yeoboseyo, my 'dear brother'_," Korea immediately recognized the voice of his Northern twin.

"N-kun, why are you calling me?" Korea growled.

"_Saying happy early birthday. Because tomorrow I'll be busy_," North Korea chuckled.

"Gamsahabnida…now, I've got to go, N-kun. Annyeonghi gyeseyo," Korea mumbled.

"_Annyeonghi gyeseyo_." Korea hung up.

"Ne, who was that?" Korea jumped, noticing that Japan was now fully awake.

"N-nobody!" Korea lied. Japan pouted, sitting up and draping his arms around the taller boy's shoulders.

"You can tell me, Korea-san. I'm just your friend with benefits," Japan purred.

"Not an associate anymore?" Korea scoffed, pulling away. He scanned his side of the bed for his pants. "It was just N-kun, wishing me a happy birthday," Korea added. "Hey, are my pants on your side of the bed?"

Japan reached over and picked them up, tossing them at the Korean. "You're going casual again?" Japan asked.

"Huh? Yeah," Korea nodded. Japan sat up in bed. "Er, you should get dressed. China pops over sometimes to clean. If you're here, it's fine. But if you're naked in my bed, that'll be a problem," Korea added.

Japan nodded, slipping into his own jeans and standing there. "Ne, where's my shirt?" He asked. Korea looked around, then pulled out a new shirt.

"Wear this."

"But…Korea-san, it's huge!" Japan protested.

"Waah-waah," Korea dismissed. Japan reluctantly pulled it over his head. True to his word, the shirt was like a mini dress on the Japanese man. Korea smirked, coming up behind him and placing his hands on what would be Japan's breasts if he was female.

"A-ah!" Japan squeaked. "Well, at least you aren't-" Korea squeezed. "Hey!"

"Joesonghabnida, Brother," Korea smiled, letting go. Japan huffed.

* * *

"What am I going to-eh?" Japan froze, staring at the CD. Why was that in the window? Parco Folgore wasn't even a real artist! But… "Groping Breasts…" Japan sighed, walking into the store. He grabbed the CD and set it on the table.

"Young man, I can't-"

"Honda, Kiku. Japan. Konichiwa," Japan sighed. The man's eyes widened and he quickly rung it up. Japan sighed again, taking the present to Korea's house (because all his stuff was there.)

"Aru? Korea, you're…oh, aru." Japan smiled at his eldest brother.

"Konichiwa, China-nii," He greeted, bowing slightly.

"Eh, ni hao, Japan, aru," China replied. "Why are you here, aru?" He asked.

"Why not?" Japan shrugged. Suddenly, a pair of hands groped him in his complete lack-of breasts. "Eep!"

"At least it isn't me, aru," China mumbled. "Welcome home, Korea, aru!"

"Da-ze~! Japan's breasts are still mine again today!" Korea replied.

"Okay, aru. I'm going home now, aru," China explained quickly.

"Annyeong!" Korea watched China leave and squeezed a bit tighter.

"Why do you do that, Korea-kun?" Japan grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Embarrass me!" Japan snapped.

"Because…" Korea sighed, letting go. "Because I want you to be mine. Not just your breasts…" Korea chuckled nervously, "but you, as a person."

"It hurts to want, doesn't it?" Japan hissed, stepping away. Korea looked hurt for a moment.

"Oh! Forgot to tell you, Taiwan and Hong Kong came over to visit," Korea added. Almost on cue, Taiwan burst into the room.

"Ni hao! Konichiwa!" Taiwan sung.

"Ni hao," Hong Kong added. Japan huffed, crossing his arms. Taiwan hugged Japan.

"Konichiwa!" She giggled. Both Korea and Hong Kong tensed up, glaring as Japan chuckled, ruffling Taiwan's hair.

"Ahem, Taiwan. Let's go cook dinner," Hong Kong ordered. Taiwan nodded, skipping into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Korea growled.

"What?" Japan blinked. Korea huffed, plopping down onto the couch.

"Nothing…" He sighed.

* * *

Korea woke up the next day to find the best part of waking up missing. He stumbled out of bed. "Japan!" He called. Silence. Korea panicked. "Japan!" He called again, louder now.

The silence was driving him crazy. Where was his Japan? "Kiku!"

"Ne, why are you out of bed?" Japan asked, rushing into the room.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer when I called?" Korea questioned. Japan blushed.

"Happy birthday, Korea," He whispered. "Yong Soo…" Korea blinked, looking down on the Japanese man. Japan stood on his toes and kissed Korea's cheek. Korea froze, allowing Japan to lead him into the other room.

"Happy birthday!" Taiwan and Thailand shouted in unison, glomping the Korean. Vietnam snickered, and Hong Kong stood there with his usual emotionless expression.

"Happy birthday," Vietnam and Hong Kong added. China ran out with a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, aru!" He sung, setting it down. Russia wrapped his arms around the Chinese man's waist.

"Happy birt'day," He added. China stood on his toes and planted a small kiss on the Russian's lips.

Taiwan grabbed Japan as Korea thanked the other Asians. "Give me your present. I don't have one, but I've got an idea for you," Taiwan whispered.

"What is it?" Japan asked, tilting his head slightly. Taiwan thrust the bag into his arms and grabbed his present.

"Arigatou, Niichan!" She sung. Japan blinked, looking down in the bag.

"…shit."

* * *

Korea smacked Thailand over the head, laughing. Thailand rubbed his head. "Hey, no hitting, ana~!" He chuckled.

"Niichan~?" Korea turned and got a face full of cake.

"Augh! Vietnam!" He cried. Said black-haired girl laughed.

"Sorry!" She smiled. Korea wiped some cake off.

"Where is Kiku?" Korea asked Taiwan. She shrugged, handing him his present. Korea looked around for Japan once more and then opened the gift.

"Ah! Awesome! Gamsahabnida, Taiwan!" Korea thanked, setting it down and hugging the smaller Asian.

"_Ring~! Ring~! ANSWER THE PHONE, RUSSIA_!" Russia jumped, startled, and answered his cell phone.

Privet?" He answered. Shouting issued from the other end of the phone. Russia rolled his eyes. "Are you and Latvia having bed buddy tension, Estonia?" Russia giggled.

Korea went to make eye contact with Japan, but the raven-haired man was not at his side like usual. "Nyat! Do not break t'ings, Latvia!" Russia quickly hung up. "I 'ave to go," He explained to China.

"Alright, aru. Love you, aru," China replied, hugging the blonde tightly. Russia kissed China's forehead.

"Love you too, Yao-Yao," He smiled softly, then ran out of the house.

* * *

Korea and his siblings sat down and conversed, handing out presents and laughing. Korea, however, was distracted. "Let me go find Kiku," He sighed.

"Okay, have a good night," Taiwan replied, pulling Hong Kong to his feet. The stoic Chinese man blushed. Taiwan ushered her siblings out of the house.

Korea blinked, standing there in silence before shrugging and skipping to his room. "Kiku?" He called, opening up the door.

"Don't you dare die of blood loss, nya~!" Japan smirked at the jawdrop he received, dancing over to the older Asian. He shoved a chain leash into Korea's hands, smiling. "Happy birthday, Yong Soo~!" Japan purred.

Korea sighed. "Still friends with benefits?" He guessed, using the chain leash to pull Japan towards him. Japan glared at him.

"You've got some messed up friends if friends do these kinds of things to you," He pointed out. Korea's eyes widened.

"So you…you are agreeing to being my boyfriend?" Korea gasped. Japan hesitantly nodded.

"I suppose…" He mumbled. Korea hugged Japan tightly.

"I love you so much, Kiku," He whispered. Japan kissed him gently.

"I love you too, Yong Soo."

* * *

hahahaha, stripper-neko-Japan! WITH A LEASH!

I love Russia's ringtone~! I could have made it a more customized ringtone though. I was thinking of having it be "ring~! ring~! In Soviet Russia, phones answer you!" but I decided on something that scared people shitless. Its probably Belarus' voice, which makes it scarier ^-^


	2. 2011

yaaaay! enjoy, darlings! I thought this one was kind of cute =3

* * *

"Korea?" Korea jumped back, startled by Japan's shout. Japan's whole face was red. "G-g-get out! Stop looking!" Japan ordered. But Korea had already seen the wrapping paper.

"Kiku~, is that my present?" Korea asked slyly. Japan glared. "Hey, don't give me that look!" Korea pouted.

"Get out, Yong Soo," Japan repeated.

"Yong Soo, aru!" Korea jumped again.

"Okay, you people are trying to give me a heart attack!" Korea accused. China ushered the birthday boy into the kitchen, giving Japan a smile and a wink.

Japan sighed. He knew he wasn't very old, certainly not as old as China, but sometimes he felt old, and sometimes he felt too old to deal with the energetic Korean.

* * *

"Korea~!" America cried, hugging the boy tightly. Korea had to register who was hugging him, but when he did, his smile took up his entire face.

"America!" Korea squealed, freaking out. The two hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"Ai!" China snapped, startling the friends into letting go of each other. "You are too hyper, aru! Go run laps!" China ordered, pointing his cooking utensil at the two.

"Alright!" America cried.

"Let's do it!" Korea added, and the two took off running, shouting and laughing as they did. China chuckled and continued cooking.

"His present is finally wrapped," Japan sighed, slumping down into a chair. He looked up and watched the American and Korean flailing their arms as they ran.

"You didn't really have to wrap that, aru," China mentioned.

"Yes, but I had wrapping paper that was lying around and I didn't want it to go to waste," Japan replied.

China looked up as America and Korea ran over to the garage. "Ai!" He shouted. They looked back at him. "Come here, boys!" he ordered. They ran over. "Can you two go get N-kun and his nice young friend, aru?" China asked.

"You mean his boyfriend, Bulgaria? Sure we can!" Korea laughed loudly, turning and punching America. "C'mon, you're the only one with a car! You drive!"

China blinked. "Boyfriend? N-kun doesn't have a boyfriend, does he aru?"

Japan sighed. "He's going to be the death of me," he mumbled.

* * *

China and Japan looked up as Korea and America ran into the kitchen. "We're hungry!" They cried. China gave them sharp glares. "Please?"

"Dinner is almost ready, aru. Where is N-kun and that nice young man he is friends with?" China asked.

"Yao, I told you Bulgaria is his boyfriend! Jeez, you can be really clueless!" Korea huffed.

"Sorry, guys! I was just making out with Marko!" N-kun laughed.

"Sang Ki!" Bulgaria blushed. China's eye twitched and his face went blank suddenly. America and Korea started to wonder if China was a robot and he was deleting what N-kun said from his memory chip.

"Japan, can you go get Mei-Mei and Kaoru, aru?" China asked. Japan nodded, running off. "N-kun, Bulgaria, don't just stand there, aru," N-kun and Bulgaria both sat down.

Taiwan skipped into the room. "Happy birthday, Yong Soo!" She sang. Hong Kong followed his girlfriend.

"Yeah, happy birthday," he grumbled, but he always did that so Korea wasn't fazed.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Japan asked.

"Yep!" Taiwan grinned. China frowned, staring at all the empty chairs. "They aren't all coming. I'm surprised N-kun came," Taiwan added.

"But...not even Vietnam or Thailand, aru..." China mumbled. He sighed. "Alright, everyone, dinner is served!" China smiled brightly, serving his family and two guests.

"Looks great, China!" America cried.

"Thanks, Yao!" Korea added. The two started to eat very quickly.

"Don't- ahh, never mind," Japan sighed.

* * *

"Ugh...my tummy..." Korea groaned. America titled his head.

"I usually eat that fast, dude! Anyways, I gotta go. Bye!" America waved and ran off. Korea just moaned and groaned some more.

Japan knelt by the Korean's side. "Present time," he announced, holding out a present. Korea instantly sat up and started opening his present. He pulled out car keys.

"Wha-? That's so mean, Kiku..." Korea pouted. Japan pressed the alarm button and Korea jumped at the car alarm that went off. "Wait, this actually has a car to go with it?" Korea asked.

"Yes, of course!" Japan sighed. Korea cheered.

"Come on, let's go drive somewhere and have sex!" Korea shouted, running to his car.

Japan's whole face went red. "Y-Y-Yong Soo!" he squeaked, chasing after his over-zealous boyfriend.

* * *

because thats what cars are for. driving and having sex in. yep. and sometimes sleeping in, but thats only if your Mama China lets you live without a house lol

"ai" means hey in Chinese. When I wrote this, I felt like making China the mother figure, so I pictured him like the sterotypical Chinese mother. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
